Dragneel Brother's Week
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a Dragneel Brother's Week. Mi primera Week así que espero que lo disfruten. Historias dedicados a los hermanos Dragneel.
1. Introducción

_**Hoy 21 de septiembre del año en curso. Yo Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia daré la siguiente información.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Esta es la primera Week en la cual estoy participando.**_

* * *

 **BIENVENIDOS SEAN A DRAGNEEL BROTHER'S WEEK!**

El cual abarcara desde el 21 de septiembre al 27 de septiembre del año en curso.

Los temas serán los siguientes:

 **Day 1:** _Birth (Nacimiento)_

 **Day2:** _Family (Familia)_

 **Day 3:** _Fall (Caer)_

 **Day 4:** _Serenity (Serenidad)_

 **Day 5:** _Sacrifice (Sacrificio)_

 **Day 6:** _Curse (Maldición)_

 **Day 7:** _Immortality (Inmortalidad)_

 **BONUS:** _Memories (Memorias o Recuerdos) [Oct 1st]_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Estos fueron los temas que se eligieron. La historias son completamente mías y de mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 _ **Sin más a disfrutar de las historias.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_


	2. Day 1: Birth (Nacimiento)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al primer tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Así que espero que disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias**_

* * *

 **Day 1: Birth (Nacimiento)**

* * *

El día es muy aburrido. Papá salió como todos los días mientras que mamá se queda conmigo en casa. Me encanta que mamá este conmigo, juega conmigo, me lee cuentos.

Aunque no solamente a mí. Si no a mi hermanito que cuida mamá. La barriga de mamá está muy grande, papá y mamá me han dicho que aquí esta mi hermanito. Yo ya no puedo esperar más. Quiero conocerlo, cuidarlo y jugar mucho con él.

El día pasa muy rápido. Y papá ya ha llegado para cenar. Pero algo no me gusta, mamá se ha empezado a sentir mal. Y cada vez se toca más su gran barriga, ¿Será que algo malo le pasa a mi hermanito?

Veo como papá ayuda a mamá a caminar hacia su cuarto. Mientras papá me ha ordenado llamar a los vecinos.

Toque cada puerta y les dije. Todos salieron corriendo. Yo no me quede atrás y corrí. Había mucha gente en mi casa y como pude pase entre ellos hasta quedar frente a la puerta del cuarto.

Escucho como mamá grita. Quiero entrar pero veo que papá está a mi lado y me impide entrar. Empiezo a llorar y papá me carga y me abraza.

Despues de unos minutos escucho como abren la puerta y una señora sale de ahi. Sale con una enorme sonrisa indicando que papá y yo podemos entrar.

Veo como mamá está en la cama. Se ve cansada y se ve feliz. Papá me sigue cargando. Llegamos al lado de mamá y empieza a llorar.

Quería hablar hasta que otra señora trae en brazos algo. Lo cual inmediatamente se lo da a mamá.

-Zeref te voy a presentar a alguien

No entendía a las palabras dulces de mamá. Solo seguía observando hasta que mamá descubrió al objeto. Era pequeño, rosado y muy dormilón.

-El es tu hermanito

Era mi hermanito. Papá y mamá reían de felicidad. Papá me dejo sentado en la cama. Mamá me paso aquella cosita que es mi hermanito. Lo cargue con cuidado y torpeza.

-Su nombre es Natsu... Natsu Dragneel

Papá menciono el nombre de mi hermanito, este despertó y empezó a reír. Quería tomar su pequeña manita pero pareció ver mis intenciones y tomo mi dedo.

Un sentimiento de alegría me invadió. Lloraba de felicidad. Me miraba como yo a él. Se acomodo mas a mis brazos y siguió durmiendo.

-Bienvenido a casa Natsu

Logre hablar despues de mucho. Papá y mamá nos abrazaron a los dos. Nuestra familia había crecido. Yo me encargaría de cuidarlo.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para el siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 21 de septiembre de 2015**_


	3. Day 2: Family (Familia)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al segundo tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 2: Family (Familia)**

* * *

Han pasado cinco años desde la llegada de Natsu. Cada día llena de travesuras la casa. Motivo por el cual mamá tenga que quedarse en casa a vigilarnos.

Siempre está cerca de nosotros, mientras que yo le enseño a Natsu todo lo que se. Le aburren un poco los libros pero cuando mamá, papá o yo le leemos un libro se queda escuchando.

Es muy comelón, come hasta mucho más que papá. Mamá me dice que Natsu se parece a papá y tiene razón. La sonrisa, su mirada, su actitud infantil y su cabello revuelto era como el de papá, lo único que saco de mamá son sus ojos jade. Mientras que yo saque los ojos color negro de papá y la actitud calmada y serena de mamá.

También es muy travieso. Casi todos los días nos metemos en travesuras. Mamá se enoja a veces, aunque poco despues se le olvida.

Cuando está papá en casa juega con nosotros y también participa en nuestras aventuras. Mis días son llenos de diversión gracias a Natsu.

-Zeref… ¿Me puedo dormir contigo? Tuve una fea pesadilla

Es muy tímido. Aunque también un pequeño llorón. Y más cuando tiene pesadillas, siempre que tiene una parece muy asustado y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos más.

-Claro que si Natsu

Se subía rápido a mi cama y siempre me abrazaba. Siempre se dormía primero junto con una enorme sonrisa. Yo le devolvía el abrazo y nos dormíamos juntos.

-Zeref...

A pesar de ser muy pequeño habla bien. También es muy platicador. Hasta cuando comemos y dormimos habla mucho.

-¿Que sucede Natsu?

Me gusta acariciar su cabello, es tan suave. Aunque esta muy revuelto pero está muy suave.

-¿Que es amar?

Veo como sus curiosos ojos jade me miran. Sabía que no iba a olvidar este tema hasta que le explicara.

-Se podría decir que es cuando quieres mucho algo o alguien, que darías mucho por ello o algo así, no sé si me explique bien

Termine de explicar. Y vi como me seguía mirando, pareciera que estuviera pensando lo que le dije. Aunque al poco rato vi como trataba de hablar y al final se decidió.

-¿Como yo amo a mamá, a papá, a mi hermano Zeref y a la vida?

Reí un poco. Vi como inflo sus mejillas, se ve lindo así. Pensara que me estoy burlando. Me gusta revolver más su cabello y sonreírle como yo solo lo sé hacer.

-Así es, como yo también amo a mamá, a papá, a Natsu y a la vida

Aunque lo que me gusta más de Natsu es cuando sonríe. Tiene una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Aunque supongo que lo que me agrada más es cuando me abraza.

Escuchamos como papá y mamá nos hablan para cenar. Veo a Natsu y él me ve a mí. Toma mi mano y empezamos a caminar a casa.

Papá y mamá nos reciben con una cálida sonrisa y unos abrazos protectores. Amo a papá, amo a mamá, amo a mi hermanito.

Amo a mi familia.

* * *

 _ **Contestare a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Fíjate que yo igual esperaba pero la mayoría de fics están en ingles. Y hasta ahorita no he visto más. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te guste.**_

 _ **MajoPatashify: Yo me morí de la ternura con solo leerlo. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero que te guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para el siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: Martes 22 de septiembre de 2015**_


	4. Day 3: Fall (Caer)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al tercer tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 3: Fall (Caer)**

* * *

Despues de la felicidad siempre viene la desgracia, no lo creía hasta el día de hoy. De un momento a otro me convertí en un mal hermano mayor. No he parado de llorar desde hace una hora. ¿Acaso terminarían así todo lo que yo amaba? No entiendo que fue lo que hice yo para que esto me pasara.

Hasta hace poco todo estaba normal. Era un día normal y tranquilo como cualquier otro. Papá y mamá no estaban en casa, se habían ido por algunas cosas. Y yo como hermano mayor tenía que cuidar a Natsu ese día.

Yo me encontraba tranquilo sentado en el pasto tratando de leer un libro. Mientras que Natsu se entretenía jugando en el pasto. Todo estaba normal ya que yo lo observaba a cada rato. Sabía que Natsu estaba aburrido ya que se acostaba en el pasto o jugaba con insectos que veía.

Vi que nada malo pasaría así que decidí concentrarme más en el libro pero de un momento a otro lo perdí de vista. Sabía que era un travieso y muy inquieto me imagine que se había metido a casa para dormir así que decidí pasarlo por alto.

Pasó dos horas y veía que no regresaba, decidí entrar a casa pero no lo encontré. Me estaba imaginando que se escapo de casa mientras yo me puse a leer. Paso otra hora y aun no regresaba, ya me estaba preocupando. Y sin más salí a buscarlo. Preguntaba por todos lados pero nadie lo había visto.

-No me está gustando esto

Mi preocupación crecía cada vez más y más. Papá y mamá llegarían pronto y se enojarían conmigo por dejar salir solo a Natsu. Corría pero nada. Llegue a un acantilado cansado de tanto correr. Caí de rodillas para poder respirar.

-Si es Natsu debe de estar en el lago

Hablaba cortadamente, así que por algunos momentos me dedique a respirar hasta que algo me llamo la atención. Decidí fijarme más en eso que me llamaba la atención. Forcé más mi vista para ver. Cuando lo que vi era lo que menos me había esperado.

-¡NATSU!

Grite el nombre de la persona que más amaba. Mi pequeño hermanito estaba ahi. Empecé a gritar no solamente su nombre si no también por ayuda, las personas que me escucharon se acercaron rápidamente a mí.

-¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE!

Vi como señores bajaban. Vi como empezaron a subir con él en brazos. Rápidamente lo dejaron en el pasto. Yo me acerque rápidamente a él. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de unos cuantos rasguños y su ropa manchada de sangre.

-Natsu, por favor abre los ojos, por favor Natsu sonríe di que esto es solo una broma

Espere un tiempo pero nunca lo hizo. Poco despues papá y mamá llegaron alertados. Pararon en seco cuando vieron a Natsu. Papá solo abrazaba a mamá. Yo solamente sostenía la mano del cuerpo sin vida de mi pequeño hermanito.

Todo fue por mi culpa. Todo había sido por mi culpa. Si no hubiera estado tan entretenido leyendo el no hubiera caído.

* * *

 _ **Contestare a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **MajoPatashify: Yo me enamore desde que supe que eran hermanos. Es demasiada hermosa su historia y entendí lo que quería Zeref.**_

 _ **nuyen236: Aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy.**_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Si están en ingles. Y como no soy buena con el ingles por eso decidí publicar uno yo. Perdón que sean cortos, espero alargar unos.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para el siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 23 de septiembre de 2015**_


	5. Day 4: Serenity (Serenidad)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al cuarto tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 4: Serenity (Serenidad)**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde aquella horrible muerte de Natsu. Mis padres nunca me quisieron culpar por lo sucedido ya que desde ese día todo lo tomaron como un accidente.

-Zeref por favor no pienses en eso solo fue un accidente

"Solo un accidente". Pero en sus ojos veía la tristeza, depresión y varios sentimientos malos. Al final en cuentas amaron demasiado a Natsu, como yo también lo ame pero por lo mientras que yo cargaría con ese pecado por toda mi vida.

-¿Porque las personas tienen que morir?

Desde lo que paso en aquel día, empezó a entrarme la curiosidad y a pesar de leer cada libro y preguntarle a cada persona, yo no podía entender el porqué.

-Es algo que nunca se podrá evitar Zeref, son cosas de la naturaleza por lo que no te puedes meter en esto

No entendía él porque me decían esto. Solamente tenía curiosidad por la vida y la muerte. Tanto que empecé a interesarme más por todo tipo de libros. Por lo que empezaba leer y escribir todo lo que entendía. Esto lo hacía para dejar de lado el sentimiento de culpa y para alejarme de mis padres, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente estoy haciendo.

-Supongo que lo mejor es que nadie se involucre en lo que hago

Cada día era lo mismo. Despertaba, iba por mi desayuno y me metía en mi cuarto a seguir investigando. En las tardes seguía leyendo hasta que escuchaba como mis padres llegaban a casa, escondía todo y como si estuviera todo normal bajaba a cenar con ellos. Y en las noches me encerraba en mi cuarto, esperaba a que mis padres se fueran a dormir y continuaba con todo esto.

-Aun no es todo, debo de leer más cosas

Me quedaba dormido en mi mesa. Había veces en las que escuchaba la voz de Natsu hablándome. Diciéndome cuanto me quería. Sintiendo como con sus pequeños bracitos me abrazaba. Como con sus pequeñas manitas las posaba en mis mejillas.

Sentía que él seguía ahí, yo realmente lo sentía. Pero siempre al momento que me despertaba miraba a todos lados, lo buscaba por todo el cuarto pero no había nadie. Yo estaba solo en ese frio lugar. Sentía un gran vacío, una gran desesperación y una gran decepción. Así para poder olvidarme de todo seguía leyendo y escribiendo.

-Pero sé que esto no es verdad

A pesar del sentimiento de culpa que me ha perseguido en este tiempo se que me puedo sentir tranquilo, es algo que no sentía desde aquel día ya que se que él está en un buen lugar por eso una parte de mi me dice que deje ir a Natsu pero otra parte de mi dice que el aún está conmigo y que aun tengo posibilidades de que el regrese a nuestro lado.

-No se puede regresar a un muerto de la vida, es imposible por los tiempos que es pero si se implementan las cosas necesarias esto podrá ser realidad

Otro mes había pasado. Me aleje más de mis padres y del mundo a mí alrededor. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo próximo que estaba por hacer, de lo próximo que estaba por cumplir.

-Yo te prometo Natsu que regresaras de la vida, te prometo que seguirás viviendo y te cuidare como debí de hacerlo, así que solo espera un poco Natsu, solo espera un poco para cumplirte esta promesa

Hablaba mientras posaba mi mano en una lacrima la cual se aseguraría de cuidar y guardar el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermano.

-Natsu…

* * *

 _ **Contestare a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **MajoPatashify: Créeme que no era mi intención el matarlo. Pero al momento de leer el tema tuve que imaginarme esto. No fue muy bonito para mi matar a Natsu TnT. Es tan triste porque mate a Natsu *Se tira de un puente***_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Hago todo lo posible por hacerlo pero así solamente me están saliendo. No es muy bonito el haber matado a Natsu. Solo hay que esperar. Yo pienso que a parte de la enfermedad también tuvo que ver algún accidente.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para el siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 24 de septiembre de 2015**_


	6. Day 5: Sacrifice (Sacrificio)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al quinto tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 5: Sacrifice (Sacrificio)**

* * *

Mientras más seguía en mis estudios más me alejaba de mis padres y de las demás personas. Ya no hablaba con mis padres, siempre que los veía ellos me miraban con una mirada triste, preocupada y cansada. Veía como ellos se acercaban a platicar conmigo pero yo solamente los ignoraba.

-Por favor Zeref nosotros tenemos que…

-Lo siento papá, mamá pero tengo cosas que hacer

Y así simplemente me escapaba de ellos. Desde que había muerto Natsu nuestra ahora pequeña familia se estaba separando cada día más y más. Cada día salía de casa y sin que nadie me viera, me iba al lugar donde escondía a Natsu.

Me sentaba a su lado y ponía mi mano en aquella lacrima. Trataba de sacar mi mejor sonrisa, siempre le gustaba que siempre hubiera una sonrisa en mi rostro. Todo el tiempo que me la pasaba en ese lugar era para hablarle, hablarle como si el aun estuviera aquí a mi lado.

-Sabes Natsu hoy papá y mamá se veían demasiado preocupados no se dé que querían hablar conmigo, ellos también te extrañan así que espero terminar con esto rápido para que estés con nosotros.

Me quedaba todo el día con él y en las tardes regresaba a casa. Aunque en esta misma tarde que regresaba a casa vi a muchas personas alrededor de mi casa. Algo me hizo regresar aquel día. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho y sentía como el terror regresaba a mí. Camine normal hasta que poco a poco empecé a caminar más rápido. Todo para que al final frenara y viera todo lo que paso en este lugar.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, mamá estaba tumbada en la cocina mientras que papá en la sala. Alrededor de ellos había un gran charco de sangre. Veía como la gente me miraba a mí y miraba a los cuerpos de mis padres. Nadie se movía. Ante aquella escena caí de rodillas mientras escuchaba como todos ellos hablaban a mí alrededor.

-"En tan poco tiempo se quedo solo"

-"Pobre niño ya no tiene a nadie"

-"Ese niño sí que tiene una mala suerte"

Escuchaba como todos hablaban bajo a mis espaldas. Y sin esperar lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Era verdad yo me había quedado solo en este mundo. Pasaron los días y despues de todo, pudieron enterrar a mis padres. Yo no hablaba, solo veía aquellas tumbas, junto con lo que tenia escrito.

Las personas no se acercaban a mí, solo me rodeaban y me veían. Nadie lloraba ni por ellos ni mucho menos por mí. Espere a que todos se fueran y cuando realmente estaba solo volví a caer de rodillas y volví a sentir como aquellas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Lo siento papá, mamá yo no quise que esto pasara, yo lo lamento por no hablarles en todo este tiempo es solo que estaba buscando un método para traer a Natsu a la vida y estaba tan concentrado en todo esto que no me di cuenta de la verdad que yo estaba sacrificando todo mi tiempo con ustedes por traer a la vida a Natsu yo… yo realmente lo siento…

Pero sabía que a pesar de decir estas palabras ellos ya nunca me escucharían. Vi como las estrellas salían. Ya era demasiado tarde. Así que decidí quitarme las lágrimas con mi antebrazo. Y sonreír un poco.

-Papá, mamá me encargare de cuidar a Natsu nunca dejare a Natsu solo así que esperen por favor

Me levante y empecé a caminar, alejándome poco a poco de ellos. Voltee a verlos y les sonreí.

-Ya me voy papá, mamá nos vemos pronto

Y sin más empecé a correr no a mi casa, si no a aquel lugar donde estaba Natsu. Estaría dispuesto a todo. Así que no me rendiría.

* * *

 _ **Contestare a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **MajoPatashify: Esta bien no me tirare de un puente, me tirare mejor de un edificio. Lo sé. Para mí al menos la historia de Zeref es una de las más tristes. Me rompe mi kokorito al saber todo lo que ha pasado. Y más en este capítulo. Me destruirá más mi kokorito.**_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Bueno eso sí, es para que tuviera algo que dijera "Aquí está el accidente" o algo así. Lo sé y lo siento créeme que mis intenciones si son de alargar los capítulos. Pero cuando quiero escribir más hasta ahí me quedo. Pero presiento que los capítulos siguientes estarán un poco más largos.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para el siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 25 de septiembre de 2015**_


	7. Day 6: Curse (Maldición)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al sexto tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 6: Curse (Maldición)**

* * *

Paso un año para que pudiera entrar a la academia de magia. Sabía que si entraba aquí yo mejoraría con mi investigación.

-Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel muchas gracias por aceptarme

Las personas son buenas en este lugar. Y de alguna manera me siento cómodo aquí. Los viejos de este lugar están impresionados de que un niño como yo entrara a este lugar pero al ver el porqué estaba aquí me felicitan.

-Bienvenido Zeref espero ver próximamente todos tus trabajos

Salí tarde de la academia y me dirigí al lugar donde estaba Natsu. Prácticamente ese era mi hogar. Y como todas las tardes me ponía hablar con Natsu.

-Hoy entre al fin a la academia Natsu, hay muchas personas amables y muchas cosas interesantes les mostrare todos los trabajos que he echo

Todos los días iba a la academia. Me ponía a leer todos los libros que tenían y me ponía a escribir todo lo que sabía. Eso fue hasta que le mostré a un viejo sabio lo que intentaba hacer.

-Esto es solo una teoría de como una persona muerta podría ser regresada a la vida

Les explicaba mientras ellos veían esos papeles. Sus miradas mostraban asombro y confusión.

-Es un tema demasiado bueno, tiene un buen contenido pero es algo realmente imposible, este es un tema que es imposible incluso para un adulto, por favor que la protección de Ankhseram caiga en este niño y Zeref no puedes estar investigando estas cosas y mucho menos meterte con la vida y la muerte

Sonó como un regaño. Solo baje mi cabeza apenado. Recibí aquellas hojas y me salí de la academia para empezar a correr a casa.

-Yo solamente tengo curiosidad sobre la vida y la muerte

Y me fui corriendo a casa. Donde una vez más empezaba todo de nuevo. Al siguiente día vi como el viejo sabio se acercaba de nuevo a mí. Se mostraba pensativo.

-Zeref, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió eso?

Al principio hice una mueca de disgusto pero sabía que él quería una respuesta. Así que suspire en forma resignada y le dije.

-Lo tengo pensado desde hace un año que mi hermano pequeño murió, simplemente me entro la curiosidad sobre la vida y la muerte

Vi como el viejo sabio cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba su barba blanca. Ya no hubo palabras entre nosotros. Solo me sonrió, acaricio mi cabello y se fue. Había sido algo raro y lo deje todo de lado.

-Bien a seguir con lo que estaba, ya que si se aplica de esta forma a esto entonces el resultado sería…

Los días pasaron. Seguía en la escuela. Seguía hablando con Natsu. Y seguía hablando con los viejos sabios. Así era todo hasta que paso unos 5 años. Yo crecí más. Y sabía mucho más que todos. Justamente me encuentro explicando un tema muy importante.

-Esta es mi teoría, ya que si logramos reunir 2,7 billones de esferas el sistema de resurrección o sistema r estaría completo y así lograríamos traer la vida a los muertos

Al terminar de hablar. Vi como las personas se quedaron calladas. Y uno que otro murmuraba entre sí.

-"Esto es realmente increíble"

-"Esto suena algo escalofriante traer la vida a los muertos"

A muchos les gusto y a otros más les disgusto. Al terminar toda explicación el joven sabio espero a que todos se fueran. Se acerco a mí y empezó a regañarme.

-Zeref te he dicho muchas veces, no se puede traer a la vida los muertos, es algo que va encontra de toda teoría, de toda naturaleza y a todo se necesitara un sacrificio este no es nuestro trabajo

Sonaba algo enojado. Veía como acariciaba su larga barba blanca.

-Pero hasta usted acepta esta teoría, siempre hay un elemento acerca de la creación de la humanidad así que incluso en la vida y la muerte debe de existir algo más

El viejo sabio empezó a mover su cabeza negativamente. Y empezó a moverse un poco más raro de lo normal.

-Por favor que la protección de Ankhseram este con este niño

Me volvía a sentir apenado y frustrado de que el viejo sabio no aceptara lo que tenía en mente. El por más que quería no le gustaba que yo me involucrara en todos estos temas.

Con el paso de los años conseguí mi propia habitación en la academia donde, igual que la casa donde estaba, todo estaba rodeado de muchos papeles. Tanto regados en el piso, como pegados en una pizarra y como en mi escritorio. Yo crecí más. Y cada día mis conocimientos crecían y crecían.

-Zeref te dije que dejaras a un lado lo de eclipse

Sentí como a mis espaldas esta el viejo sabio. Solo me observaba desde la puerta ya que era imposible pasar por todo lo que tenía regado.

-Solo tengo que poner unas cosas más y estará listo, la puerta eclipse es para viajar en el tiempo así que esto no afecta a tu ética

Escuchaba como se acercaba lentamente a mí. Tratando de no pisar todas esas hojas que se encontraban en su camino.

-Y piensas traer a tu hermano con esto, todo esto del sistema r y la puerta eclipse son increíbles inventos pero solo esto es por tu empeño a traer a tu hermano de regreso, así que debo decirte que el consejo ha decidido expulsarte de la academia es una lástima puesto que teníamos muchas esperanzas en ti

Deje de escribir y preste atención a lo que el viejo sabio me decía. El seguía parado en la habitación.

-Supéralo Zeref, tu hermano nunca regresara a la vida… ¡NUNCA!

Aquellas palabras me habían destrozado más. Poco despues sentí como mi cabeza dolía. Empecé a gritar por el fuerte dolor que sentía. Me pare de mi asiento y vi al viejo sabio.

-Profesor

Vi como empezó a retroceder muy asustado. Vi a mis lados. Las flores estaban muriendo. Estaba rodeado de un aura negra.

-Esto es la furia de Ankhseram

De un momento para otro el viejo sabio cayó al piso muerto. Salí corriendo de ese lugar. Y sin que me diera cuenta las personas que me rodeaban empezaron a caer muertas. Vi como todos estaban muertos, viejos sabios y estudiantes murieron por mi culpa.

-Esto… esto es la maldición de Ankhseram, yo… yo…

Y lo mejor fue huir de ese lugar. Pero mientras más corría, yo seguía matando a todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso. Mientras más corría no podía huir de la maldición.

* * *

 _ **Contestare a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **MajoPatashify: Yo me las ando cortando desde que mate a Natsu *se sigue cortando las venas con una galleta de animalitos***_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Zeref es la misma mala suerte. Como yo, créeme tengo una mala suerte casi idéntica a la de Zeref, ahora lo entiendo. Pero aunque sea un emo bipolar lo sigo amando. *cof*cof* al fin me salió un capitulo largo *cof*cof***_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para el siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 26 de septiembre de 2015**_


	8. Day 7: Immortality (Inmortalidad)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al último tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 7: Immortality (Inmortalidad)**

* * *

Mientras más amaba la vida, esta siempre desaparecía de mi lado. Así pasaba con todo lo que yo tocaba, con todo lo que veía, con todo lo que yo amaba.

Y no solo era eso si no que despues de que sin querer robara todas esas vidas de las personas por culpa de la maldición, en algún momento de mi vida yo me convertí en alguien inmortal y por consecuencia muy interesante.

Yo al ver esto, empecé a intentar todo tipo de cosas. Por más que me envenenara, por más que evitaba comer en años, por más que me cortara la cabeza y por más que yo hiciera más cosas, yo de una manera u otra seguía vivo.

-Mírame Natsu me he convertido en un monstruo ahora por más que deseara estar con papá, mamá y contigo no puedo ni siquiera morir esto es solo por la culpa de la maldición de Ankhseram creo que si no hubiera roto esas reglas yo no estuviera así Natsu, no sé si yo te pueda matar por una segunda vez pero me alegra que tu estés ahí tan siquiera me puedo evitar el hacerte daño

Deje de crecer y me quede a una edad a un joven. Por muchos años me empecé alejar de todo y de todos. Yo ya no quería seguir robándome las vidas de las demás personas. Pero causaba más curiosidad que nada así que mientras más me alejaba, más personas se querían acercar a mí para saber. Y gracias a eso toda la maldición por donde caminaba, destruía todo a mí alrededor.

-¡ERES UN DEMONIO!

-¡ERES UNA AMENAZA!

Las personas en ese entonces me llamaban todo tipo de insultos que se le ocurrían. Aunque nunca salieron vivos pues la maldición los mataba. Meses despues corría el rumor de que había una persona capaz de matar ciudades enteras. Solo sabían eso pero nunca supieron cómo era ni como me llamaba.

Por mucho tiempo me empecé atormentar por la sensación de saber las tantas vidas que yo sin querer había tomado, vidas inocentes. Pero poco despues empecé a odiarme. Ya que empecé a disfrutar de mi inmortalidad. Ya que podía extender mis estudios. Podía aprovechar todo el tiempo ya que para mí nunca acabaría. Aprovechaba cada minuto de cada día, de cada año en todo lo que quería hacer, aun tenía la esperanza de regresar a la vida a mi hermano.

-Mira Natsu esto es realmente importante, le había dicho desde un principio al viejo sabio sobre esto pero él nunca me quiso creer, hay muchas cosas interesantes en esto que es tan perfecto, espero que esto al fin funcione Natsu

Durante todos estos años me paseaba por los laberintos de mis pensamientos. Yo ya no podía soportar más la idea de matar a las personas, ya no soportaba ver como todo moría. En algún momento de mi vida acepte la misión de morirme. De morirme antes de traer a mi hermano de la muerte, deseaba tanto verlo pero si yo aun tenía esta maldición estaba seguro que lo volvería a matar, algo de lo cual nunca me lo perdonaría.

Y gracias a eso poco despues me dio curiosidad sobre las artes oscuras o magia oscura. Algo a lo que poco despues de estar investigando y aprendiendo, empecé a dedicarme a todo tipo de artes oscura.

Tanto era mi deseo de morir, que al inculcarme tanto a toda esta arte empecé a crear cosas. Cosas que al poco despues yo le otorgaría una vida.

-Entonces si aplico el ether de esta manera yo podre crear algo más poderoso, tal vez esto funcione pero no estoy seguro que esto mismo me mate

Empecé a crear cosas con ether, que al poco despues de terminarlos fueron llamados demonios. Demonios tan fuertes que se encargarían de matarme. Demonios a los cuales les dieron el nombre de los demonios de Zeref.

Demonios los cuales no contenían magia en su interior. En lugar de la magia contenían maldiciones. Quería que fueran tan idénticos a mí, así que a cada uno se le otorgo una maldición distinta. Pero a pesar de todo eso ninguno de ellos pudo matarme. Ninguno pudo cumplir con la maldición.

-Esto está mal, se supone que deberían de matarme pero yo… Yo no puedo simplemente

En algún momento de mi vida empecé a desesperarme por todo. Y decidí comenzar un viaje demasiado largo. Un viaje en el cual conocí a una chica especial. A una chica tan hermosa.

-Y-Yo lo siento no sabía que tú estarías aquí

Con una gran sonrisa empezó a cautivarme. Al principio me espante pues estaba tan cerca de mí que yo podía matarla, algo que nunca sucedió. Tenía una magia curiosa, magia de ilusión. Algo que nunca había visto. A la vez me enseñaba muchas cosas como yo se las enseñaba a ella y a sus demás amigos.

-Mucho gusto chico, mi nombre es Mavis

Pero no dure mucho tiempo con ellos. Loa abandone y yo continúe con mi viaje. Duro muchos años esta vez. Y en uno de estos años me volví a encontrar con esta hermosa chica. Esto estaba siendo parte del destino.

-Pero yo no creo que seas una mala persona, me has ayudado a mí y a mis amigos, incluso yo les ayude con aquella magia incompleta que me enseñaste aunque tuve que pagar el precio de ya no poder crecer

Al principio me quede estático. Me acerque a ella. Era imposible que ella tuviera la misma maldición que yo. Era imposible que ella tuviera el mismo destino que yo. No encontré nada en ella, así que decidí ignorarlo. Siguió contándome sobre la guerra que hubo. Se perdieron muchas vidas por culpa de eso.

-Es imposible tu…

Le dije todo lo que yo sabía. Y al poco rato se fue llorando. Ella se estaba convirtiendo como la indicada a caminar a mi lado. Espere otro año para poder encontrármela.

-Mírame no he comido durante un año y yo sigo viva yo no puedo creer que tenga esta maldición

Ella era la indicada. Algo en mi nació. Algo cálido por esa mujer nació en mi interior. La amaba. Y podía asegurar que ella también sentía lo mismo. Compartíamos el mismo amor. Pero gracias a todo este amor yo la mate.

Deje todo esto de lado y me concentre en una última cosa. Mi hermano. Estaba seguro que al fin podría traerlo a la vida. La última cosa que se aseguraría de matarme.

-Tu nombre es Etherious Natsu Dragneel, con anterioridad tú tenías un cuerpo originalmente

Me acerque lentamente a él. Pose mi mano en aquella lacrima y vi como el pequeño cuerpo empezó a abrir sus ojos. Frente a mi estaba lo que todos estos años quería.

-Hola, mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel soy tu hermano mayor Natsu…

Al fin había creado lo que más quería. La resurrección de mi hermano. Y mi muerte asegurada. Solo tendría que esperar y al fin podría morir.

* * *

 _ **Contestare a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **MajoPatashify: Créeme que soy como Zeref. Si me vieras tengo una mala suerte pero hasta fea con esto. Así que de alguna manera entiendo a Zeref. Yo estoy llorando desde que mate a Natsu. Ahora siento que soy como Mashima, mato a todo el mundo.**_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Es un muy sexy emo bipolar. O una de dos. Mashima pondrá que Natsu lo matara o se le quita la maldición y muere por su hermano. Alguno de esos dos yo pienso que es.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para el bonus del 1 de octubre.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo27 de septiembre de 2015**_


	9. BONUS: Memories (Memorias o recuerdos)

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al bonus y último tema de esta week.**_

 _ **Estoy muy agradecía con todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **BONUS: Memories (Memorias o Recuerdos)**

* * *

Siempre me quedaba solo en casa. Papá y mamá siempre salían muy temprano. Y siempre regresaban muy tarde a casa. Era tan aburrido y tan triste todo. No tenía a nadie con quien jugar. Simplemente era yo y los pocos libros que teníamos en ese entonces. Así fue hasta que cierto tiempo papá y mamá me dieron una gran sorpresa, me dieron a alguien muy importante.

-Zeref te voy a presentar alguien, el es tu hermanito, Natsu... Natsu Dragneel

Gracias a papá y mamá yo tenía al fin a un pequeño hermanito, yo al fin tenía alguien a mi lado. Desde que nació yo jure protegerlo de todo, le jure que yo lo iba a cuidar. Había llegado para alegrar, no solamente mi vida, si no la de todos.

-¿Zeref me lees para poder dormir?

Mi pequeño hermanito nunca se despegaba de mi lado. Y como todas las noches se metía a mi cama para que le leyera un libro y despues para que nos durmiéramos juntos. Aunque había veces en las que se metía a mi cama porque tenía pesadillas y solamente se dormía cuando yo estaba con él.

-Claro que si Natsu

Con el yo no podía ser alguien duro, siempre lo trataba con amabilidad y mucho cariño. Era tan pequeño y soñaba con grandes cosas. En especial amaba la vida, amaba a mamá y papá, nos amaba a todos. Su cabello tan revuelto, era divertido revolverlo más.

-Zeref tengo hambre y papá y mamá ya tardaron

Junto con nuestros padres éramos una familia feliz. Eran divertidos nuestros días. Llenos de aventuras y travesuras. Yo era calmado pero por mi hermano hiperactivo siempre estábamos metidos en líos. Pero todas estas cosas eran divertidas.

A pesar de que siempre nos regañaban inmediatamente nos perdonaban. _"Son niños así que es normal que hagan todo tipo de travesuras"_. Y siempre terminábamos el día con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Aunque la sonrisa de Natsu era la que más me gustaba, era grande, blanca y perfecta. _"Zeref siempre hay que sonreír"_. Siempre me decía esto. Si ambos nos lastimábamos siempre tratábamos de tener una sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

-Supongo que no pasara nada si comemos algo

Pero a pesar de todo esto yo nunca me imagine que nuestra vida cambiaria de un día para otro. Nunca me imagine que el destino iba a jugar de una manera muy sucia con nuestro futuro. Nunca me imagine que desde ese día mi mala suerte empezaría. Y empezaría quitándome a la persona más importante de mi vida.

-¿Donde estas Natsu?

Aun recuerdo todo eso. Yo era pequeño y estaba al cuidado de Natsu pero por distracciones mías yo lo había perdido de vista. Lo deje pasar, sabia lo travieso que era. Pero ya era muy tarde y el aun no regresaba a casa. Cada segundo, cada minuto empezaba a preocuparme.

Empecé a gritar su nombre por donde corría, no me importaba que me escucharan y que me dijeran que me callara, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era encontrar a mi pequeño hermanito.

-¿Donde estas Natsu?

Corría pero este no aparecía por los lugares que yo sabía que jugaba. Los adultos solo me observaban pero nunca me ayudaron a encontrarlo. Algo le había pasado, de eso estaba seguro. Cada vez yo me estaba sintiendo muy inquieto.

-Sabía que no debí de distraerme

Llegue a un acantilado demasiado cansado. Yo iba a seguir corriendo hasta que algo me dijo que mirara abajo y así lo hice, buscaba detenidamente. Y fue ahi cuando lo vi. Un cuerpo sin vida, abrí mas los ojos y cuando me di cuenta, era él, el cuerpo sin vida de mi pequeño hermano.

-¡NATSU!

...

-¡NATSU!

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Un terrible dolor de cabeza aparecio poco despues. De nuevo aquel sueño, aunque mejor dicho aquella pesadilla. Aquella pesadilla donde se volvía a repetir todo, hasta el momento en donde yo perdí a mi pequeño hermano.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi corazón golpeaba como loco mi pecho. Sentía que me ahogaba. Así que tire al piso las sabanas y los cojines que ahí tenía en la cama. Decidí sentarme y empezar a respirar.

-Yo… Yo…

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, esto curiosamente me acordó de la vez que vi a Natsu en la isla. Donde al fin lo había visto como un adulto. Lleve hasta mi pecho mi mano. Mientras que la otra agarraba mi cabeza. Hacía de todo para poder calmarme.

-Hace tiempo que no me pasaba esto

Solté una sonrisa triste. Sentía como mi respiración se calmaba. Con ambas manos me quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Y una vez que me tranquilice salí de aquella cama. Empecé a caminar hasta una gran ventana la cual me dejaba ver todo lo que había debajo de mí. Donde me dejaba ver el lugar en donde yo estaba.

-Solo fue una simple pesadilla, solo fue eso…

Cerré mis ojos. Suspire hondo y agarre aquel guardapelo que colgaba en mi cuello. Abrí mis ojos para verlo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ya tenía conmigo aun se conservaba bien, solo uno que otro rasguño tenía. Al abrirlo vi una foto vieja de mí y de mi pequeño hermano. Ambos sonreíamos en esa foto. Atrás de nosotros estaban nuestros padres y de igual manera sonreían.

Quien hubiera pensado que toda esa felicidad que se mostraba en aquella foto muy pronto iba a desaparecer. Quien hubiera pensado que tendría una mala suerte y que gracias a ella yo perdería a todos. Volví a soltar una sonrisa triste.

-Ya han pasado cuatrocientos años y no creas que me he olvidado de algo muy importante, así que feliz cumpleaños Natsu

Cerré mis ojos. Y acerque más a mi pecho ese pequeño guardapelos. Con la esperanza de que él estuviera a mi lado.

...

-¿Que es lo que escuche?

Un chico pelirrosa detuvo su camino para poder voltear a todos lados y encontrar esa voz tan familiar que había escuchado. La había escuchado tan cerca pero por más que se esforzara no podía encontrar la persona que le había hablado.

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?

Su pequeño compañero azul al ver su rara actitud decidió preguntarle. No recibía respuesta alguna, solo veía como su compañero seguía volteando a todo lados. Pero fue hasta minutos despues que con un largo suspiro recibió una respuesta.

-No nada Happy escuche algo pero debió ser mi imaginación

No presto atención y siguió su camino al gremio donde se encontraba su familia. Esa voz se le había hecho conocida pero no sabía de dónde la había escuchado. Al entrar al gremio prefirió olvidar todo eso.

* * *

 _ **Contestare a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **MajoPatashify: Pero cuando mata Mashima a alguien ahí si es demasiado triste ahí si es para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos. De alguna manera entiendo a Zeref, todo lo que hacía al final era por su hermano. Y ahora es mi personaje favorito. *se corta las venas con galletas de animalitos* aquí está el bonus muy triste a mi parecer. *cof* fue escrito con un soundtrack demasiado triste *cof***_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Estaba pensando en meter el detalle del imperio alvaress pero se me estaba haciendo complicado. Creo el imperio antes de conocer a Mavis. Pero como que lo escribía y lo borraba a la vez y opte por no ponerlo. Quería saber eso pero *se corta las venas con galletas de animalitos* Igneel!**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esto y nos veremos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 1 de octubre de 2015.**_

* * *

 _ **Hoy, Jueves 1 de octubre del año en curso.**_

 _ **Yo Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia doy por terminada la Dragneel Brother's Week.**_


End file.
